The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing a rupture strength of a pipe.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Pipes are subjected to stress-rupture tests in order to examine their rupture strength and/or to examine their material properties. These tests are carried out by a rupture device which closes the ends of a pipe being tested by means of clamping heads which are each associated to a traverse bar. Both traverse bars are interconnected by at least two anchoring rods. Once the interior space is filled with fluid, a pump subjects the pipe to a pressure force which is increased until the pipe is caused to rupture. As a result of the test, circumferential stress, fracture surface formation and the like can be evaluated.
It is known to provide a rupture device with clamping heads made of two parts. Each clamping head has a ram with cone and a conical shoe as abutment. The ram is inserted with the cone in one end of a pipe, whereby the end is widened in a funnel-shaped manner. Ram and conical shoes are clamped together to generate the necessary sealing forces, using bolts or hydraulic cylinders. Axial forces generated by the internal pressure are opposed by struts. This type of rupture device is complicated in structure and difficult to use.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved pipe testing apparatus which obviates prior art shortcomings and is simple in structure while still being reliable in operation.